finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Chimera (Final Fantasy X)
The Chimera is a type of fiend from Final Fantasy X, born from the conglomeration of several fiends into a single composite entity. It has the heads of a bull, an eagle, a wolf, and a snake. A stronger version is summoned by the Guado Guardians during the attack on Home. Its HP, Strength, and Magic stats are increased, and its bribe is Underdog's Secrets rather than Mana Tablets. Stats | 1 ronso rage = Aqua Breath | 1 sleep = Immune | 1 silence = 20 | 1 darkness = 20 | 1 equip drop rate = 60/256 | 1 equip slot min = 1 | 1 equip slot max = 2 | 1 equip ability min = 1 | 1 equip ability max = 2 | 2 hp = 9000 | 2 overkill = 1432 | 2 mp = 200 | 2 strength = 30 | 2 magic = 25 | 2 defense = 1 | 2 magic defense = 1 | 2 speed = 10 | 2 accuracy = 0 | 2 evasion = 0 | 2 luck = 15 | 2 ap = 2000 | 2 overkill ap = 3000 | 2 gil = 980 | 2 fire = Resist | 2 water = Resist | 2 location = Mi'ihen Highroad Home | 2 sensor = Darkness and silence work well. Vulnerable to Threaten. | 2 scan = The snake casts Thundara, the bull Assaults, the hawk uses Aqua Breath, and the lion uses Megiddo Flame, in that order. Vulnerable to Threaten, darkness, and silence. Kimahri can learn Aqua Breath. | 2 common steal = Arctic Wind x3 | 2 rare steal = Lightning Marble x3 | 2 common drop = Ability Sphere | 2 rare drop = Ability Sphere | 2 rare drop qty = 2 | 2 weapon abilities = Piercing, Magic +5%, Magic +10%, Distill Mana | 2 armor abilities = Magic Def +10% | 2 bribe = Underdog's Secret | 2 bribe qty = 15 | 2 bribe gil = 180,000 | 2 abilities = Physical attack, Thundara, Megiddo Flame, Aqua Breath, , Thundaga | 2 ronso rage = Aqua Breath | 2 silence = 20 | 2 darkness = 20 | 2 sleep = Immune | 2 poison = Immune | 2 equip drop rate = 60/256 | 2 equip slot min = 1 | 2 equip slot max = 2 | 2 equip ability min = 1 | 2 equip ability max = 2 }} Battle Both versions of Chimera will attack using Megiddo Flame, a Fire-based attack, and Aqua Breath, a Water-based attack. They also have a physical strike that hits for 1/4 HP. If provoked, they will only cast Thundaga, so they are defenseless if silenced. Auron's Threaten freezes them. Other appearances ''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Gallery Chimera Scan.png|Concept art. Chimera-Clay-Model.png|Clay model. Chimera ffx.jpg|Chimera in battle. Etymology Related enemies *Chimera Brain *Chimerageist Final Fantasy X-2 *Protochimera *Rhyos Final Fantasy X-2: Last Mission'' *Protochimera *Rhyos de:Chimära (FFX) fr:Chimaira/Final Fantasy X it:Chimera (Final Fantasy X) Category:Enemies in Final Fantasy X